warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorchfur
|pastaffie=The Kin, SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Scorchpaw |warrior=Scorchfur |rogue=Scorchfur |mate=Snowbird |sons=Buster, Conekit |daughters=Berryheart, Beenose, Cloverfoot, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit, Gullkit, Frondkit |mentor=Snaketail |app=Flowerpaw |livebooks=Battles of the Clans, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Scorchfur is a dark gray tom with ragged, slashed ears, one of which is torn. History In the Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Scorchfur is seen on a patrol consisting of himself, Tawnypelt, Grasspaw, and Owlclaw, who meet up with the ThunderClan patrol. At a Gathering, it is announced that Snowbird had three kits, and Scorchfur is smug, licking a paw and passing it over his ear. :Afterwards, he is seen leading another patrol, however this time it consists of Pinenose, Ferretclaw, and Spikepaw. He orders for the ThunderClan patrol to leave, and despite ThunderClan's concerns, Scorchfur insists that ShadowClan didn't need ThunderClan to worry about them, his looks saying otherwise. Bramblestar empathizes with them, and Scorchfur retorts that they didn't need their sympathy nor their word. Once Bramblestar explains his actual reasons, Scorchfur permits them to let them cross their territory, if only so they would leave sooner. :When some ThunderClan cats arrive near the ShadowClan camp, Scorchfur, Crowfrost, and Tigerheart are spotted, looking malnourished. Despite Bramblestar's explanation, Scorchfur believes that he and the other ThunderClan cats are only present to see where their new camp was. While Crowfrost fetches the newly named Rowanstar, Scorchfur and Tigerheart stand on guard. When Pinenose and Pouncetail return with bedding, Scorchfur thanks them for their findings. Afterwards, he slides into a thicket, and returns with Leafpool and Littlecloud. :During a squabble with some badgers, Bramblestar assists Scorchfur, who is in the grasp of a badger, and vainly batters at it with his hind legs. Bramblestar attacks the badger, which drops him, and the two briefly fight together. After it leaves, Scorchfur compliments Bramblestar on his fighting skills. Once the battle concludes, it is noted that Scorchfur had both of his ears slashed. Tigerheart's Shadow :Scorchfur is sitting beside his mate, Snowbird, when Tigerheart returns to ShadowClan. He is looking at the newly named Tigerstar with wary eyes, much like the rest of ShadowClan. Tigerstar tells them that he left them, but he has returned with cats to make ShadowClan strong again. He tells them to accept them as he accepts them, be loyal to them as he is to them and he is ready to lead them. Snowbird and Scorchfur stay silent along with the rest of ShadowClan, until Juniperclaw, Tigerstar's nephew, yowls the new leader's name. Snowbird and Scorchfur then follow the black tom in doing so, before being followed by the rest of ShadowClan. : In the ''Power of Three arc ''Eclipse :During the battle of the four Clans in ThunderClan territory, Tawnypelt promises Jaypaw that Scorchpaw and his mentor, Snaketail, will help Hollypaw fight against a new wave of warriors. :Later, when Sol enters the ShadowClan camp, Scorchpaw and Snaketail stand in the middle of the clearing, staring in shock at the newcomer. Scorchpaw whispers to Snaketail, inquiring about who the stranger is, and Snaketail vaguely responds to him that he's not a Clan cat. Long Shadows :Scorchpaw is a member of the ShadowClan patrol that meets a ThunderClan patrol early in the book. He says that no cat can trust ThunderClan, and participates in the small battle that occurs when Birchfall leaps at Snaketail. Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : He is now listed as a warrior known as Scorchfur. Fading Echoes :Scorchfur leaves the warriors' den when Jayfeather visits the ShadowClan camp. He is mentioned in Ivypaw's dream when it is told to Firestar, in an attempt to convince him to attack ShadowClan. When he is fighting in the battle, he attacks Lionblaze. Night Whispers :During the battle with ThunderClan, he is revealed to have fought with Ivypaw. Their fight is briefly mentioned by Hawkfrost when he advises Ivypaw about battle tactics in the Dark Forest. :Scorchfur solemnly stands with his Clanmates after Russetfur's death. He and his Clan retreat back to their camp carrying their dead deputy's body with them. After the battle, he rests his head on his paws, having no appetite for the half-eaten thrush laying in front of him. :Before the battle training session with the apprentices of his Clan, Flametail applies some ointment on his scratches. Much later, when Ivypaw is held prisoner in ShadowClan camp, he is assigned to lead a hunting patrol. He gathers some cats for his patrol and leaves. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Scorchfur is on a patrol with Dawnpelt and Redwillow. The Last Hope :During the Great Battle, Scorchfur is in the medicine cat's den, being treated by Littlecloud, saying that he will fight to the death if he has to. Kinkfur fetches Scorchfur soaked moss for him to drink and Littlecloud treats his wound with cobweb. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Scorchfur is first seen disgruntled when Bramblestar visits ShadowClan to warn them about the rogues. Later, Rowanstar orders him, Crowfrost, Tigerheart, Spikefur, and Yarrowpaw to escort the ThunderClan cats home. :When the sickness strikes ShadowClan, he is seen with Crowfrost and Tawnypelt gathered outside Rowanstar's den. Scorchfur notes that his leader's coughing sounded like Wasptail and Oakfur. :He is constantly distrustful of Violetpaw when she rejoins ShadowClan. When Crowfrost orders him, Tigerheart and Violetpaw to help Puddleshine gather the lungwort needed to cure the sickness, Scorchfur scowls that Violetpaw can't be trusted. Crowfrost defends Violetpaw, but Scorchfur remains unconvinced. They travel through ThunderClan territory to reach WindClan's. They encounter a WindClan patrol who takes them to Onestar who accuses them of harboring the rogues who killed Furzepelt. Scorchfur surprisingly defends Violetpaw, claiming she is own of theirs. Onestar denies the ShadowClan cats' access to the lungwort, despite Tigerheart's pleas. :Three of his kits, Beepaw, Cloverfoot, and Berryheart leave ShadowClan with his granddaughter, Needlepaw, to join the rogues, leaving Yarrowpaw and Rippletail. He appears out of the warriors' den when Twigpaw sneaks into the camp. He questions Violetpaw's loyalty again, snarling that maybe she invited her sister to invade, and Violetpaw is frustrated why he distrusts her so easily. Before Crowfrost can send Twigpaw back to ThunderClan, Scorchfur comes up with an idea. He suggests to use Twigpaw as a pawn to get the lungwort; ThunderClan could persuade WindClan to give ShadowClan the lungwort in exchange for Twigpaw. Crowfrost agrees but states the ThunderClan apprentice shall remain unharmed. He joins Crowfrost and Tawnypelt in a patrol to inform Bramblestar of the situation. :When Birchpaw and Lionpaw fight over a thrush, Scorchfur tells Twigpaw to let them fight. Violetpaw and Twigpaw pass Scorchfur and Tigerheart with their apprentices leaving the camp. :He is present when ThunderClan invades ShadowClan for Twigpaw. He lines up against Mistcloud, Sparrowtail, Spikefur, and Rippletail. He challenges Crowfrost when the deputy agrees to let Twigpaw go. Scorchfur wants to fight for Twigpaw, but Crowfrost disagrees. Scorchfur states Rowanstar wouldn't have let her go, but Crowfrost informs the gray warrior that their leader may not survive the sickness. :He sits with Spikefur at Kinkfur's vigil and is present when Crowfrost falls ill. Later, he visits the medicine cat den to check on his mate, Snowbird, and one of their daughters, Yarrowleaf. Puddleshine reports both she-cats are recovering nicely, but Scorchfur remarks they don't look any better and insists his family wouldn't have gotten sick if Crowfrost hadn't given up Twigpaw. When his mate gently chides him for snapping at Puddleshine, Scorchfur grunts that ShadowClan has no strong leadership anymore. When Puddleshine recounts how he gathered the lungwort, Scorchfur asked what made Onestar change his mind. Puddleshine answers vaguely maybe a message from StarClan, but Scorchfur is unconvinced. :Tigerheart, the new deputy, orders Scorchfur to lead a hunting patrol with Birchpaw, Grassheart, Flowerpaw, and Sparrowtail. Spikefur asks when Rowanstar plans to contribute to the Clan. The Clan leader replies he will hunt when the Clan needs it, and Scorchfur replies they do. Scorchfur is named to attend the Gathering, but he refuses to attend because WindClan refused to help them. He challenges Rowanstar by asking him where he was when Crowfrost handed away Twigpaw, to which Rowanstar retorts that the sickness was no excuse to hold an innocent apprentice hostage. Scorchfur tells Rowanstar not to return, and that ShadowClan needs a strong leader. At that moment, Darktail and the rogues walk into the camp and declare themselves the new leaders of ShadowClan. Shattered Sky :Scorchfur takes part in the battle for RiverClan's territory. He is the first of the rogues to attack, seemingly encouraged by Darktail's battle cry, and he swipes at Beetlewhisker, slashing his nose. :He appears again later, and pricks his ears, then frowns when he hears Darktail teasing Violetpaw as if he can't believe the rogue leader to have such a good-humored tone. It is noted he is one of the last surviving ShadowClan cats. He doesn't say anything, and runs to carry a squirrel to his mate, Snowbird, who is in the nursery with her kits. Scorchfur comes back over to them and suggests they give some prey to the prisoners, and Needletail because they're starting to look skinny. He says the prisoners are the rogues' responsibility, making Darktail angry. The rogue leader assures him calmly that he's taking care of them, and Scorchfur glares at Darktail, hatred shining in his eyes. Darktail questions him, asking if he'd like to be somewhere else, and Scorchfur blurts out that the rogue leader knows best. He chokes down the rest of his vole and stumbles away, with Darktail calling after him to let him know the prisoners' den has to be cleaned out later. Violetpaw feels sorry for the tom and thinks he should have kept his mouth shut. When Scorchfur is gone, Sleekwhisker questions his and the other former ShadowClan warriors' loyalty. :Scorchfur is part of a hunting patrol with Loki, Nettle, and Violetpaw. They drop their prey on the fresh-kill pile before taking something for themselves. During the battle in RiverClan’s former camp, Scorchfur is seen with a younger black tom and Puddleshine hovering behind them. After the battle, Scorchfur apologizes to Rowanstar for abandoning him, explaining he and the other ShadowClan cats wanted to come back to him for a long time, but Darktail wouldn't let them leave. With some persuasion from Tawnypelt, Rowanstar accepts his former warriors back, and Scorchfur, along with the other ShadowClan cats, is extremely relieved, showing that they were unsure whether Rowanstar would accept them back after they had betrayed him. He later comes padding up with Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and a young tabby she-cat with the ThunderClan leader asking what happened. Scorchfur explains that it looks like Violetpaw planned to make Darktail and his closest Kin fall asleep using poppy seeds. He guesses the other Clans know about that. He continues, saying her plan didn't work as Darktail found out somehow and dragged her to the prisoners' den. When Violetpaw returns, Scorchfur exclaims of her presence, bounding towards her. He welcomes her back and declares she is a hero to them all. Darkest Night :At the first Gathering, when Leafstar is about to take a place on the tree where the leaders speak, Scorchfur joins the argument about how SkyClan is not supposed to be with the original four Clans. He states that the Clans have never heard of SkyClan until ThunderClan told them and that Firestar and Bramblestar kept secrets about SkyClan to themselves. After Bramblestar retorts that StarClan said to bring SkyClan back, Scorchfur states that they said to find them, not to keep them. :When Tigerheart offers SkyClan a strip of their land, Scorchfur is furious. Tigerheart asks him if that is a problem, and Scorchfur looks away, growling to himself. Later, Twigpaw races to ShadowClan camp and Scorchfur asks what she is doing, and she responds that Finpaw is hurt. He then just stares at her, along with Juniperclaw. Later, when Alderheart and Willowshine visit ShadowClan's camp to tell Puddleshine about the prophecy, Scorchfur is watching them from the edge of camp with Grassheart and Stonewing. :Willowshine asks Rowanstar if there are any ShadowClan cats with six toes. He says no, and Willowshine asks if there are any rogues. Scorchfur asks how rogues would help the Clans, to which Willowshine bitterly reminds him that he once thought rogues would solve all his problems. When the two suggest a search party, Scorchfur flattens his ears, saying ShadowClan barely has enough cats to patrol their borders. :Rowanstar and Scorchfur get into an argument about SkyClan, Scorchfur says that at least Darktail knew how to lead cats, unlike Rowanstar. Tawnypelt joins in the argument, saying that Scorchfur is insulting his leader and betraying his clan. He fires back that Rowanstar let rogues hunt on ShadowClan's land, and let them get away with everything. After the argument, Scorchfur curls his lip at Rowanstar, asking what they should do. Rowanstar says he must do what is best for the Clan. Before he can finish, Scorchfur cuts him off, saying its a bit late for that. :When Tawnypelt says that Rowanstar has always done what is best for the Clan, Scorchfur disdainfully scans the clearing, asking her is they should thank Rowanstar for the state they are in right now. The argument builds up to where Tawnypelt lashes at Scorchfur's muzzle, and Scorchfur slashes Tawnypelt's cheek. Tigerheart stops the fight before it can get any worse. :Later, at the next Gathering, Rowanstar announces he can no longer lead ShadowClan and asks SkyClan for sanctuary. Scorchfur just stares at Rowanstar, before lashing his tail, saying Rowanstar can't give ShadowClan's land away. Grassheart retorts that it would not have happened if not for his sharp tongue, and Juniperclaw stands up for him, saying that Scorchfur was not alone in wanting a stronger leader. Puddleshine agrees to Rowanstar's decision, saying they need a Clan that sticks close to the warrior code. Scorchfur narrows his eyes, saying he always stays true to the code. :During Violetpaw's warrior ceremony, Scorchfur is angrily glancing at his Clanmates as they cheer for her, but then finally starts cheering. When they go to the lakeshore to meet Tree, Scorchfur and Juniperclaw are leading their Clanmates to the shore. When the dead cats arrive, Scorchfur joyfully touches his nose to his kit, Beenose. He then asks her where Berryheart and Yarrowleaf are, and she responds they still must be alive. River of Fire :Scorchfur is seen greeting Yarrowleaf with Snowbird, and Violetshine realizes that Yarrowleaf was their kit. However, despite Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf's protests, Leafstar throws the she-cats out. Scorchfur is bristling with undisguised rage, and Snowbird reprimands Leafstar for throwing out her daughter. Juniperclaw asks Leafstar if she didn't think cats could change, and Scorchfur follows up the black tom, claiming that he thought the combination of SkyClan and ShadowClan could work, but Leafstar clearly doesn't understand the bonds of the former ShadowClan cats. The protesting cats are then rebuked by Tawnypelt, who says that the two she-cats were traitors. Snowbird takes a step towards the camp entrance, and Scorchfur follows her, resting his tail on his mate's shoulders comfortingly. :Violetshine thinks to herself that ever since Leafstar denied Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, Scorchfur, Snowbird, and Juniperclaw had openly ignored hers and Hawkwing's orders. Taking any chance they could to criticize them. The black and white she-cat thinks that only rebukes from Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw kept them from outright defying Leafstar and Hawkwing. :Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf are discovered to be hiding in the former ShadowClan camp after Tree and Violetshine follow Juniperclaw, and when the two of them arrive with the two she-cats, Scorchfur and Snowbird exchange a shocked glance that their daughter had been discovered. Leafstar demands to know who knew about it, and Juniperclaw immediately admits he was, and the black tom is followed by Scorchfur and Snowbird, and they in turn are followed by Whorlpaw and Strikestone. Juniperclaw reprimands Leafstar for sending the she-cats away, despite the ShadowClan cats wanting them to stay, causing the leader to angrily remind Juniperclaw that she was the leader, and she was picked by StarClan to lead them, adding that Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt didn't trust them either, and then asks if ShadowClan didn't believe in StarClan. Juniperclaw and Scorchfur exchange a glance, and then open their mouths to defy her claim, but Tree steps forward before the two toms can say anything. Shortly thereafter, Rowanclaw tells Leafstar that they all want to be there, and Scorchfur agrees with his leader, speaking for all of the former ShadowClan cats. Violetshine wonders if they really want to be there, or if they just didn't have any other choice. Rowanclaw apologizes to Leafstar, and Scorchfur follows suite, dropping his gaze to avoid Leafstar. :During a storm, Flowerpaw is knocked off her paws and lands on her back. Scorchfur sees this, and dashes over to his apprentice, helping her upright before he and his apprentice join the other cats in taking shelter. :Mistystar announces that RiverClan is rejoining the Clans, and the WindClan deputy Crowfeather says that Mistystar seemed to only want to rejoin when she needed the other Clans' help, and did nothing for when they needed RiverClan's help. Scorchfur calls out sarcastically that it surely must be a coincidence. :Scorchfur is with his Clanmates in welcoming the new leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar. Juniperclaw calls out the new leader's name, and the gray tom and Snowbird follow him in doing so, and they in turn are joined by the rest of their Clanmates. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Scorchpaw, along with Shrewpaw, Olivepaw, Redpaw, and Owlpaw, learn about the Night Ambush battle tactic from Tigerheart. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Snowbird: Daughters: :Berryheart: :Beenose: :Cloverfoot: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Gullkit: :Frondkit: Sons: :Buster: :Conekit: :Sunkit: Grandsons: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Grandkits: :Flaxkit: :Hopkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations fi:Karsiturkkiru:Углехвостnl:Schroeivachtde:Fleckenpelzfr:Pelage Charbonneuxpl:Płonące Futro Category:ShadowClan cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Mentors Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters